


Three's Not A Crowd

by mahisquared



Series: 2Fords [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, older ford, teen ford, teen stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford decides that he's going to take "Mr. Forrester" up on his offer and join him and Stan for their next study session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not A Crowd

Ford had fallen into the age old trap that many people found themselves caught in. He wanted his partner, his brother, to only desire him. And he thought that the reason Stan was seeing Mr. Forrester was because he wasn’t getting anything from Ford. So, he decided to give himself up, believing that these “study sessions” would come to a halt, and that Stan would be his and only his.

How very wrong he was.

Stan had responded enthusiastically when Ford had attempted to seduce him. It wasn’t the best of attempts. Ford had been red faced the entire time, stuttering with each sentence. But his brother didn’t seem to mind, pulling him onto his lap and kissing him deeply. The sex the two of them had wasn’t at all like the sex Ford had witnessed Stan and Mr. Forrester having. Stan was gentle with him, and they were wrapped up in each other’s arms, staring into each other’s eyes. If anyone was to have described having sex like that to him, Ford would’ve gagged, but somehow it had been really nice in person.

But then the very next day, Stan told him that they couldn’t have lunch together because his grade had dipped in chemistry and he wanted to find out why.

“We can go together,” Ford had said, trying to make his voice pleasant. “I’ll go with you, it shouldn’t take that long.”

“I dunno, sixer,” Stan had said, looking deeply uncomfortable. “I really think I should do this on my own.”

What the hell had he done wrong? Was Stan not satisfied by him? Had their encounter meant nothing to him? Ford was so frustrated that he gave a very confused Stan the silent treatment for the rest of the school day. When they arrived home, Stan made to go into their shared bedroom, but Ford got there first, slamming the door in his brother’s face.

“What the fuck Ford?” Stan shouted, and tried the door, but it was locked. Ford heard him swear, and smiled inwardly. Their parents weren’t home to tell Ford that he wasn’t actually allowed to use the lock on their door.

“Let me in!”

Ford pulled his schoolbooks out of his backpack and begin to work on his homework.

“Ford!” Stan bellowed. “I don’t know what the fuck I’ve done to you to make you act like this! What did I do? Tell me so I can fix it!”’

Ford closed his book with a snap, stood up, crossed the room, unlocked the door, and wrenched it open.

“I know what you’re doing with Mr. Forrester!” Ford said angrily. “Even though you have me! Why am I not enough for you?”

Stan looked stunned for a moment, but then his eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, shaking his head. Ford was infuriated.

“Don’t play dumb!” Ford nearly shouted. “You’re fucking him!”

Instead of looking shocked, or embarrassed, Stan cocked his head and gave Ford a curious look.

“What makes you think that?” Stan asked.

“I…because…” And then it dawned on him. He had no evidence. The only reason he knew was because he had seen it happen. If he hadn’t…well, he wouldn’t’ve thought anything of Stan going to check his grade. Ford turned pink.

“What makes you think I’d do something like that?” Stan asked, his tone even.

“You’re spending a lot of time with him!” Ford said wildly, trying to come up with something.

“I’m not spending time with him, he’s tutoring me.” Stan said, pushing past Ford to enter their room. “I mean, maybe that’s what you nerds think of as spending time together, I dunno.”

Stan shrugged off his backpack, letting it hit the ground with a loud thump. And then…he turned around and smiled at Ford. But the smile was almost a leer, and it made him feel very uncomfortable.

“What?” Ford asked. “Why are looking at me like that?”

Silently, but with that awful grin on his face, Stan walked over to their desk, opened one of the drawers and pulled something out of it. Then, he turned around to face Ford.

“I found something this morning while I was looking for a pencil,” Stan said, and handed Ford the thing he had pulled out of the drawer. Ford accepted it, looked down and…

Oh god.

It was the note Mr. Forrester had given him in class a few weeks ago.

“I asked Mr. Forrester about it today at lunch,” Stan said, watching Ford’s face turn radish red, “Because I wanted to make sure that it actually meant what I thought it did. He said yeah, he saw you watching us, and gave that to you the next day. But he said you weren’t just watching. He said you were jackin’ it to us. Is that true? Were you?”

“I…I…I…” Ford stammered, staring at the incriminating piece of paper. Why hadn’t he just thrown it away? He couldn’t believe this was happening. Stan was now standing uncomfortably close to him, and Ford just wanted to die. How could he admit what he had done?

“Doesn’t seem like something you’d do,” Stan said casually. “You’re such a goody two shoes—”

“I am not!” Ford said, finding his voice.

“You so are,” Stan said, laughing. “You follow every rule to the letter.”

“Yeah but…I…we…a goody two shoes wouldn’t fuck his brother!” Ford said defiantly. Stan’s grin grew wider. He tipped Ford’s chin up with a finger, and kissed him.

“I guess that’s true,” he said breaking away from his brother. “But…why’d you do it?” Stan asked, backing away a little, a questioning look on his face.

“I don’t know…” Ford said, scratching the back of his head. “Would you rather I have turned you in?”

“Hell no!” Stan said. “But like I said, it’s just so unlike you.”’

“I just got turned on, and I…I just felt like it.” Ford said, looking at the ground.

“What if you’d been caught? What if a different teacher saw you?”

“I dunno, it…I mean…I guess that was kind of…” Kind of the point, he finished in his head. He hadn’t fully realized it at the time, but the idea of getting caught…that was exciting.

Stan’s eyes went wide. “You telling me you get turned on by that kind of stuff? Get turned on by knowing you could get found?”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Ford said balling his fists. “The point…the reason I was—and am—mad is because you have me, and you’re still screwing him!”

“I’m not banging Mr. Forrester ‘cause I have a crush or something on him,” Stan said. “Is that what you thought?”

“Well why else…?”

“There are two reasons I do stuff with him. First reason,” Stan said, putting up a finger, “Is because the sex is great. Second reason,” Stan said, putting up another finger, “Is 'cause the school system is stupid.”

“What?” Ford asked, frowning.

“Smart kids like you can get really good grades just by being smart. Dumb kids like me can also get equally good grades not doing shit. The school system doesn’t care if you have a brain in your head. All that matters is your marks. Do you know how many kids get good grades by paying people to do their homework? By sneaking notes into final exams? All that matters is the grade you get, not how you get it.”

“Wait, you’re trading sex for good grades?” Ford said incredulously. Stan shrugged.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Stan, that’s like…50 kinds of not okay. Do you know how much trouble you’d get in if you were found?”

“I thought that kind of thing was exciting to you.”

“Stanley!” Ford said, annoyed. “Getting caught masturbating in the hallway and getting caught nailing your teacher have very different consequences. You could get him fired! You could get expelled!”

Stan smirked. “Worth it.” He moved, as though to put the paper back where he found it, but paused, and turned back to face his brother.

“Hey I just had an idea.”

“What?” Ford asked.

“Ma and Pops are gonna be gone tonight and the rest of the weekend.”

“I am aware.” Ford said, unsure of where this was going.

“Well, you know how I said I was going to a friend’s house tomorrow?”

“Yes?” Ford said, frowning a little.

“Well, I lied. I’m going over to Forrester’s place. And I think, considering the fact that he–”

“You can’t go over to his house!” Ford said, shocked. “What if he’s like…a serial killer?”

“Jesus, Ford,” Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, “He’s not a serial killer. I’ve been there before, it’s fine. As I was saying–”

“What do you mean you’ve been there before?” Ford said, horrified.

Stan exhaled hard out of his nose. “Can I please finish a sentence?” Ford went quiet. “Okay, so, first of all, I’m an adult, I can do whatever I want. Second of all, I was thinking, since he said you could join us…maybe you could come with me?”

Ford crossed his arms. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined, multiple times, taking up Mr. Forrester on his offer.

“You’re sure it’s safe?”

“Ford,” Stan said, walking over and putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “I’m a giant idiot most of the time, and I put myself in some pretty dangerous situations more than I’d like to admit. But I would never ever risk your safety. Okay?”

“Yeah, alright…” Ford mumbled.

“So you’ll do it?” Stan said, looking excited.

“I already said okay!” Ford said, flustered. He could back out whenever. There was still time. Plenty of time.

He repeated this to himself until he fell asleep, and then in the morning when he was in the shower, getting dressed, eating breakfast, walking out the door, getting in 

Stan’s car, driving down the street, pulling up in front of–

Oh.

Time had run out.

He was actually going to do this.

It was a beachfront property, and quite small. But if it was only Mr. Forrester, it wasn’t as if he needed more than one bedroom.

Bedroom.

God, he was going to get to see his teacher’s bedroom. It was if there were live snakes in his stomach as he began to overthink the situation. This wasn’t okay, he was going to be breaking the biggest rule in the book. Maybe Stan was okay with this, but Stan was okay with a lot of things. Ford was the good one, the one with common sense, the one who–

His thoughts were interrupted as Stan knocked on the door and it swung open, as though Mr. Forrester had been eagerly awaiting their arrival. He looked up with wide eyes at his teacher, who was gazing at him with a look of interest on his face. Ford turned pink. What if he wasn’t welcome? Stan hadn’t actually asked if it was okay if Ford came along.

“I see you’ve brought a guest,” Mr. Forrester said, not taking his eyes off of Ford.

“Is that okay?” Stan asked.

“Of course it is,” Mr. Forrester said, a hungry look in his eyes. “I did invite him to join us if he wanted. Come on in,” he said, smiling.

Stan had to take had to take his brother by the hand, because Ford was rooted to the spot. Before Stan closed the door, he turned around to face Ford, a very serious look on his face.

“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.”

“No…I…it’s fine,” Ford manged to say, trying to appear calm and collected.

“Are you sure?” Stan asked. “You can say no, any time, for any reason. You seem really nervous so…I just wanted to remind you.”

“Stanley, I’m fine.” Ford said, turning around and shutting the door himself. “Completely fine.”

“Well, alright,” Stan said, “But it’s okay to say no.”

Ford was touched by his brother’s concern, but also embarrassed. He felt like a child being pulled away from their friends to be lectured by a parent for a making a mistake. Why couldn’t he just be sexy and confident for once in his life?

“Are you two coming?” Mr. Forrester called from somewhere in the house. Stan gave Ford a significant look, as if to say 'if you’re gonna say no, say it now.’ Ford gave a nod of his head, and Stan called back to their teacher that they were on their way.

Once more, Stan took Ford’s hand, and lead him through the house. It was a nice house, really. Ford found himself looking around, examining his surroundings to help calm his nerves. The living room’s walls were lined with beautiful wooden bookshelves, so stuffed with books that it looked like it would take a couple of seconds to pull one out to read. The walls had unusual, but beautiful, art pieces hanging on them, and the rug they were walking on down the hallway had a magnificent pattern.   
Honestly, the place looked like Ford had decorated it himself. He had no idea he and his teacher had so much in common.

When they entered Mr. Forrester’s bedroom, they found their teacher staring out of his window at the ocean, a contemplative look on his face. At their approach he looked up, and smiled. He stood up, and walked over to them, staring at Stan with an expression on his face that Ford was not sure he liked. Sure it was lustful, but there was also love in his eyes. Mr. Forrester bent his head down slightly and kissed Stan, who was still holding onto Ford’s hand. The kiss was loving, and Ford found himself frowning, wondering if Stan had been lying about the nature of their relationship.

“What, did you want one too?”

Ford was dragged out of his thoughts by his teacher who was looking at him with interest. Ford’s mind went blank. Well, this is what he was here for, right? Be confident, and be sexy with your response, Ford thought.

“Uh.”

Dammit.

Mr. Forrester raised his hand, hesitated, and then cupped Ford’s face. For some reason, he looked unsure of himself, as if he had previously just been all talk when it came to his intentions with Ford. Mr. Forrester stared into his eyes, and Ford could see that there was a battle raging within him. But before he could question what that battle might be about, his teacher leaned forwards and kissed him.

His lips were soft, the kiss gentle, and it was over much too soon. When they broke apart, his teacher looked much more confident with himself. Mr. Forrester turned to Stan, and raised an eyebrow.

“I think your brother is nervous. Why don’t you help him unwind?”

Stan nodded, and their teacher moved out of the way so he could stand in front of his brother.

“It’s okay,” Stan muttered so that only Ford could hear. “Not gonna let anything happen you don’t want to.” He pulled Ford in by the hips, and gave him a deep kiss. 

Ford felt his body loosen as he kissed his brother, forgetting where he was, or that there was another person in the room with them. It wasn’t until the two broke away for a bit of air that he realized Mr. Forrester was on the edge of his bed and he was–

Ford turned red at the sight of his teacher’s dick, causing both of the men in the room to laugh.

“Never seen a dick up close before?” their teacher asked, absentmindedly stroking himself.

“N-no I’ve seen…I’ve seen…” Ford choked out, eyes glued to Mr. Forrester’s cock. It was long and rosy red, pre cum leaking out of the tip.

“Are you just going to stare?”

Ford felt his face grow redder. He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be apart of this, he was useless!

“Hey,” Stan said, giving his brother’s hand a squeeze, “You liked watching us before right?”

Ford nodded, and Stan smiled. He let go of Ford and walked over to where his teacher was. Stan tugged Mr. Forrester’s jeans down, spreading his legs a bit wider. Ford watched as Stan got to his knees and took his teacher into his mouth.

A hot jolt of lust shot through Ford as he watched his brother bob up and down on his teacher’s cock. His length must’ve been a bit much for Stan, because soon his hand was pumping his teacher’s dick as he sucked, eliciting moans of pleasure from Mr. Forrester. Their teacher threaded his fingers through Stan’s hair, and every so often tried to buck into his mouth, causing Stan to hold his hips down with his free hand.

Ford could feel himself growing harder, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He needed release, and the way to get it was right in front of him but how was he supposed to even–

With one last suck and a loud popping sound, Stan turned around to face Ford. He eyed Ford’s boner and grinned.

“Get over here,” Stan said, motioning for his brother to come closer. As he did so, Mr. Forrester kicked his jeans the rest of the way off, and scooted farther back onto his bed.

“On the bed,” their teacher said in a commanding voice. As soon as they were on the bed, Mr. Forrester turned to Ford.

“Come here,” he said, getting to his knees. Ford gulped and slid over, unsure of what was about to happen.

“Ever given a blow job?”

“Not yet,” Ford said softly, looking at the impressive cock in front of him. “Is it difficult?” His question was aimed at Stan, but it was his teacher who gave the answer in a breathy tone of voice.

“Not if you let me do all the work.”

Ford wasn’t sure what Mr. Forrester meant, but when he finally got the nerve to put his lips around his cock, he heard Stan say, “Flatten your tongue as much as you can, you don’t want to throw up.”

He did so, and not a moment too soon, because suddenly his teacher was thrusting into his mouth, holding his head still with both hands. Mr. Forrester’s dick hit the back of his throat, and he could feel his gag reflex starting to kick in but somehow it wasn’t unpleasant, wasn’t a problem. Ford found himself loving this. He was loving…being used.

“Can you get on your hands and knees?” he heard from behind him. Mr. Forrester slowed, allowing Ford to do so. Stan tugged off Ford’s pants, and their teacher continued to pound into his mouth, and the feeling of being an object, of being a toy intensified, making him harder than he’d ever been in his life.

There was the sound of springs creaking, and a drawer opening and closing, and then he felt his brother’s strong hands tugging at his boxers. Ford had an inkling of what his brother was up to, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a cap popping open.

Stan gently rubbed his brother’s entrance with a slicked up finger and pushed in. Ford moaned on his teacher’s dick as Stan began to stretch him, thrusting his fingers in an out of him. After three fingers, Stan stopped, lined himself up, and pushed his dick into his brother.

Ford had never had anything except fingers inside of him before. The sweet sting of his brother’s wide cock thrusting into him was better than anything he’d ever felt in his entire life. Stan gripped his hips, and his hold was so tight that it was painful, and Ford knew he was going to have bruises in the shape of his brother’s hands.  
He was full from both ends, his throat and ass being pounded mercilessly. His hair was being pulled so hard that he was positive that some of the strands were being pulled out. He never knew that pain could be so pleasurable, so erotic. He needed more of this, needed to be treated as though he was nothing but something to cum in, something to fill up.

With a high pitched cry, cum filled Ford’s mouth. He wasn’t prepared for it, and while he tried to swallow it, most of it dripped down his chin, falling onto the sheets. But Stan wasn’t done yet, and Ford began to shout his brother’s name loudly, stroking himself as he brother jackhammered into him. Stan angled his hips so that he could hit his brother’s prostate with each hit. Ford grabbed at the sheets as he came, harder than he ever had. Stan came soon afterwards, slamming hard into his brother, filling him up, and bent over his brother, wrapping his arms around Stan, sighing in pleasure.

“Love you,” Stan mumbled slightly.

“C-can you,” Ford said, spitting out some of the cum from his mouth, “Can you do that again?”

Stan laughed slightly. “Give me a sec,” Stan said. “What about you, Mr. Forrester?”

“I’d love to watch,” he said, leering at them. “But we’ve got all weekend.”


End file.
